A Truth Behind Bars
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Jack Frost; an 18 year old male charged in prison for killing 5 kids. But it's not true and he needs to break out of jail to spill the truth. He gangs up with a robber, an assassin, and 3 thugs to escape the prison. But once they're out it's still not safe: the FBI is on their trail and an someone is trying to them killed. From rivalry to romance and fun feats, who can Jack trust?
1. Cold Cut Kill

**A/N: Hello everyone! SkatingDJ here. Welcome to "A Truth Behind Bars" a Modern AU about Jack in prison. Full summary, disclaimers, warnings, all here! If you happen to review, I will PM to them, if not, I will post responds after each chapter. This is a story request from, Theawesomest5. ENJOY!:) **

**Summary: Jackson Overland Frost is an 18 year old male in prison, locked away for life after killing five children. The world hates him for this shameful crime, but what the world doesn't know that it was a mistake. Jack's determined to break out and tell the world the truth, but he needs help since this jail is top notch for it's guards; Nick &amp; Aster. Jack teams up with a short fat robber, his hot new girlfriend assassin, and a thug gang called the "Seasonal Spirits" who causes all sorts of chaos. And it's really hard to live once they're out with the world on their tails... especially since someone is blackmailing them behind their backs. As time goes on, things get rocky; rivalry and romance. Who can Jack trust? And what was the real truth behind it all? There was a lot more going on than Jackson expected. **

**Rating****: T+ (14+) for language, sexual suggestiveness, violence &amp; blood. **

**Pairing(s)****: Jack x Tooth. OC (Red) x OC (Glimmer) **

**OC's****: Red, Glimmer, and Flora. (These are the seasonal spirits in my other story; Hot &amp; Cold. Red = Autumn. Glimmer = Summer. Flora = Spring. Although it doesn't mean anything in this story)**

**Story Request****: Theawesomeest5**

**Modern AU****: Prison**

***Un-edited Version***

**WARNING(S) – Chapter 1****: Violence &amp; blood**

**DISCLAIMERS****: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Cold Cut Kill**

It was like any other day; get assigned orders, do the job, get out clean, receive the money. You didn't exist, you were never there, you were satisfied. This was the life of a criminal. The life of a gangster. The life of a murderer and a thief. The life of an... orphan? Desperate for help? At everyone's mercy? Maybe, maybe not. This was the life of Jackson Overland Frost. Jack Frost was his nickname. Winter Spirit was his code name.

Jack Frost was an 18 year old orphan, scarred from his past. He lived with his poor family when he was a youngster; his mother, his father, and his sister. His father died at war. His mother died of disease. And his dear sister drowned. Jack became an orphan. No money and no education. Jack roamed the streets and fought crime and became a gangster on his own. He was your typical bad boy.

Jack had gotten a decent name for himself. One day, when he was thirteen, he got a secret message from somebody. The message was on his bed (or whatever a civilized person would call it) in his secret lair. The message didn't so much gain Jack's trust as Jack became skeptical as life in the streets was tough, but how this mysterious person knew Jack's moves (when he would return home) and where his lair was gained Jack's loyalty.

In no time, Jack had allied with the mysterious person and was written off dead in the street life. He became like an undercover secret agent. He labeled his boss as the 'Mysterious Man.' The jobs were decently simple and reasonable, from harmless stealing to putting people in their places. Jack enjoyed it and he got great payment for what it was worth. He was able to keep a decently filled stomach and was able to not look like a hobo 24-7. Best part was, there was no catch.

Jack had been doing this job for the next five years. It never got old. Jack barely even knew about how much more dangerous and deadly the jobs had become over the months and years. More like he didn't care. To Jack, being bad was like a drug. He needed it and wanted it. A glorious shot of adrenaline rush that made his soul feel full, no matter the job. He enjoyed breaking the rules.

This may seem the actions of a bad person. A person with no dignity or shame or heart. But Jack had a heart. Beneath his cold and bad demeanor, lied a lonely and selfless and warm heart. Jack was a nice boy and deep down meant no harm. Real criminals were no such thing. This is what made Jack different. But one thing in particular, Jack had a soft spot in his heart for children. He loved children, he would never harm one...

But there's a first time for everything.

For the first time in five years, the mysterious man had ordered Jackson to murder a child. But not just one, oh no, _six. _Six innocent, sweet, kind, harmless, ten year old children. Jack had murdered people before, rarely if that though. And those people were full on criminals that needed to be stopped. But these children? And the mysterious man seemed to be pissed off about it as well. He was usually always calm, cool, and collected with his orders, but when this came up, the mysterious man was quick to judge and very snappy and hot tempered. Jack noticed it off the gecko.

Like in the beginning, it was an ordinary day. An ordinary Sunday for that matter. Well, number one, Jackson had off on Sunday's...

Jack heard his cell phone ring and flipped it open (it was an old cheap one, unlike the new Apple ones) to find out it was his boss. Jack rolled his eyes and answered anyway with a sigh. _What did he want? _

"Hey, boss. What's up?" Jack sneered nonchalantly.

"Hello, Winter Spirit..." The mysterious man began, his voice noticeably tense which Jack frowned at from the other line.

After five years you'd think that Jack wondered who the man was. He did, but he dare not ask. He tried once, he would never do it again.

"Pl-ease, boss! We already talked about this, call me Jack for crying out loud! Oh, and by the way, you sound tense, bro. What's the matter with you? And just so ya know, today's Sunday!" Jack exclaimed as he shrugged his shoulder up to his ear so the phone snugly fit while Jack used his free arms to grab a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He lit it and smoked while waiting for a response.

"I have an important mission for you." The mysterious man cooed.

Jack sighed and pondered. He didn't mind kicking ass, he was especially bored today as well... way not go have some fun? Jack loved to have some fun. Jack smirked as he naughtily teased the cigarette with his surprisingly pearly white teeth. "I'm in." Jack declared.

"Good..." The man purred. "I need you to murder six people."

Jack almost choked on smoke. He instinctively spat out the cigarette in shock of his boss's response as his crystal blue eyes widened. Jack breathed for a moment and snarled, what a waste of a perfectly good ciggy...

"What?!" Jack squawked. "Six people? You've never asked me of that before!" Jack screeched in a hoarse voice. But to be honest, Jack felt slightly honored and up for the job.

"What? You not up for it, sonny?" The man spat darkly.

"No, no!" Jack teased lightheartedly. "Identities, age, gender, coordinates?" Jack asked as he took out a wad of paper and pencil to jot notes down of his victims.

The mysterious man began to give the information, "Monty. Male. Pennsylvania, Burgess 341 4th Street. Cupcake-" Jack snorted at the name, "-Female. Pennsylvania, Burgess 292 5th Street. Caleb and Claude, twins. Both male. Pennsylvania, Burgess 157 3rd Street. Pippa. Female. Pennsylvania, Burgess 109 2nd Street. And Jamie. Male. Pennsylvania, Burgess 111 2nd Street." He finished.

Jack chortled. "So are these all buddies or something? What do they do? Are they a team? What's their record? Thief? Murderer? Rapists? And you didn't tell me their ages." He stated.

"No, they're best friends and they have no records... they're only ten years old. All six of them." The man said blatantly.

Jack gawked as the paper and pencil slipped out of his grasp. "Th-they're only children..." Jack whispered in a horrified voice.

"Don't wuss out on me, Winter! They're dangerous!" The man warned.

Jack laughed. "A couple of ten year old kids are enough to make you this concerned?"

Jack could almost see and feel the man wanting to shoot him in the head, so he shut up. Jack cleared his throat and continued, dropping the matter of why but still in protest. "But they're only children, sir. Please, what harm could they do?"

The man sighed. "You see, Spirit? This is what happens behind the screen. You are my agent and I am the boss. You get the job done and the system stays stable. You must end these kids." He sad sincerely.

"N-no!" Jack cried.

"What?" The man snapped.

"No! I can't do this!" Jack responded equally as harsh.

"Listen hear, boy. If you do this one simple, easy job, I will give you all the money you need to start making a proper life for yourself. With that, you will never have to hear of me ever again and you can stop robbing and killing. How about that? Where's the cocky kid I know?" The man sneered in a tempting voice.

This grabbed Jack's attention. "A-are you serious?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"You have my word." The man said.

Jack pondered for a considerable amount of time. He never wanted this. He would never harm a child. But to get out of the streets and start a life? Make a living, fall in love, be something more? Never have to commit crime ever again? Jack was falling for it. And besides, if these kids were somehow a threat, they were somehow a threat and needed to be stopped. They were only six little babies. Who cared? Not a difference. They were just like any other. Kill them easy peasy and get what he wanted.

"I'm in." Jack declared.

"Alright, be ready by tomorrow, bright and early-" The man began but was cut off.

"No, I'm gonna go now!" Jack said with spunk and determination.

"That's the lad I know!" The man said with evil glee. "You know what to do. Keep clean, quiet, and tomorrow, once the job is done and you're in the clear, you will be free."

Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, relishing the moment when he'd be free. It was so good. Jack went to his room right away. "So I guess this is our goodbye, huh?" Jack said with slight sorrow.

"I suppose so, son." The mysterious man said with a hint of sadness. "I'm proud of ya. And I hope you will be happy. But just one thing-"

"Ya?"

"Don't trust anyone." With that, the phone clicked off, the call dead.

Jack blinked at the screen with confusion. What kind of parting words of wisdom was that? What did it mean? Whatever... he had some preparing to do.

Jack headed to his box of clothes and pulled out his favorite hunting attire; a dark blue sweatshirt and brown jeans. No shoes, and a pair of gloves. Jack then grabbed a backpack and stuffed some possessions inside as this would be his last time being here. All his money, a few needy weapons, some clothes, and some other special needs he favored. After he was suited up and ready to leave, Jack armed a gun and wrapped a scarf around his mouth, covering his entire jaw and cutting off just below his blue eyes.

Jack was a skinny, tall boy. And quite cute if he did say so himself. He had a smile to die for and dashing looks in general. A sweet voice and a sick attitude. Bratty, hot, sexy, yet nice all around. One thing Jack favored was his hair. It was a spiky brown until he died it a frost white. To help his identity and go along with his code name. It made him look bad ass too. Jack was also considerably strong for his small frame and had a gift in the martial arts. Karate. This gave him the needs of an agent.

He was ready.

Jack kissed his room goodbye and headed out. He checked the GPS and realized he had a few miles to go, but that was absolutely nothing. So Jack trudged forward in the pitch black night, making quick way towards Burgess while sneaking around every camera like he was taught to do.

Sooner than later, Jack arrived at the town Burgess. He stood silently at the end of 5th Street, eyeing house number 292. Belonging to ten year old Monty. Jack began to slither near the house, his footsteps silent and his figure consumed by shadows.

The closer Jack got, the more he wanted to puke. The dizzier he became. He dreaded doing this, he finally surmised. Jack had a soft spot for children, and here he was, going to flat out kill them. But it came down to if Jack wanted to kill six threatening kids and get the life he wanted, or not. Jack chose the first option with a heavy heart. He wanted to be free so bad, but he would have to carry around with him the fact that he killed children... something that Jack could do.

Jack sucked it up and pulled on a determined face. Once he made it to the house, he strapped his backpack over his chest and climbed the water pipe up to the second floor. Jack peered into the window to see a small boy, Monty, sleeping peacefully on his bead.

Jack silently pried open the window (like he had hundreds of times) and slipped inside the room. Landing on the ground on his toes and creeping over to the boy's bead. Jack was deciding whether to do the honor with a gun or a dagger when he realized something was up:

This kid was sleeping _too _peacefully.

Jack's breathing hitched to the back of his throat as the eighteen year old ripped off the bed sheets of the child's bed and found them stained with blood.

More importantly, the kid's blood. The kid was _dead. Already dead. _

Jack stiffled a horrified gasp and almost dropped his weapon. He regretted ever doing this. What was he thinking? What had he become? What was he doing? Was Jack himself even human? Jack raced back down the water pipe, trying to gulp down sobs that were racking through his body. A sense of dread and betrayal and hurt washed over him as Jack assigned a new mission for himself:

_Protect the Children_

He didn't care. Jack just never wanted to see a dead child ever again. That innocent kid was dead because of him, somehow. Jack knew the kid meant no intentional harm to the system. He just knew it! Jack raced to Cupcake's house to find her dead as well. Then the twins, and then the second girl. All five were dead.

By then, tears freely streamed down Jack's face as he could hear the siren of cops in the distance. He could hear the shrills of doom from miles away. Jack could also hear the wails of he children's parents... or was that his imagination? Jack shook it off and tore through the streets to make it to Jamie's house.

He scaled up the water pipe and peered into Jamie's room to find the figure breathing. _Thank god, _Jack felt a sense of relief wash over him as he slipped into the boy's bedroom, unnoticed. Jack loomed over the sleeping boy and smiled. He was alright... but what kill-

The door was busted open as ten armed FBI agents stormed into the room, guns pointed at Jack.

Jack shot his hands up over his head, still holding the gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of who was probably Jamie's mother, cradling her frightened son. Jack felt a pang of guilt strike him in the chest.

"Drop the weapon!" An agent ordered harshly at Jack.

Jack immediately let go of the gun.

"Cuff him!" The same agent then yelled.

Jack didn't fight. But it was then he realized that his hands were coated with blood, he was armed, he had a record they would surely discover soon, and it looked like he had just killed five kids... almost six.

Jack almost fainted when he realized what was about to happen:

_He was going to jail._

* * *

**Chapter 1, everyone! How was it? PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think!:) Theawesomeest5, hoped you liked it:) Obviously, this is gonna be a little OCC:p Anyways, please leave your support as it is most appreciated! Thanks again! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. Meet Your Eternity

**A/N: Hi everyone!:) Happy late Easter! Hope you ate some chocolate and jellybeans and peeps and oh my moon all of that candy! It's okay, it's Easter, you can indulge;) I sure did but I'm just telling all my skating friends I didn't lolXD And OH MY GOSH people I'm gushing! I am so thrilled and happy that this story is doing well already! Thanks everyone!:) Before we begin, here again are the guidelines and some other important things:**

**Chapter Summary****: Jack is sent to prison for life and meets his new cell mates. ****_Joy._ **

**BTW****: I am not all that familiar with prison rules etc., just doing a little research that's necessary. So if any of you guys have any little information that would be useful that would be awesome:) And for the record, I am aware that Guantanamo Bay Camp Delta has 12 guards for each prisoner but not in this story so it's convenient to the plot lol. **

**Chapter Rating/Warning****: T for language and, well, things that should be T rated in prison life:p**

**Paring(s)****: Jack x Tiana &amp; Red (OC) x Glimmer (OC) **

**Disclaimer(s)****: I own nothing; Rotg, cover, characters, etc. I only own my OC's**

**Characters****: I changed Toothiana's/Tooth's (the Tooth fairy) name to 'Tiana Queen' because of Tooth-****_iana, _put the 'T' in front of iana and you get Tiana and since she is the 'Queen of the fairies...' well, I think you understand. Sanderson is an extended version of Sandy/Sandman. Aster is Bunnymund's/Bunny's (Easter Bunny) name: E. Aster Bunnymund. Nick is North/Santa. **

**Enjoy! Oh yeah everyone, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY... YESTERDAY!XD On the 7th! I'm 14!:) Anyways, again; enjoy**

* * *

"Jackson Overland Frost, you are sentenced to life in prison for your record of being a murderer and a thief. Case closed." The jury banged his gavel as everyone in the court began to stand and take their leave.

For the past 48 hours, Jackson was shipped off to Cuba, Guantanamo Bay in Camp Delta, one of the top jails in the world for the worst of the worst. He was then given a tour, interrogated, filed, and researched by the FBI and CIA and was now sentenced to life in prison.

Jack cussed in his mind. He had kept his mouth shut the entire time except for a couple statements when he was interrogated such as; "I didn't kill those five kids, I was assigned to, but they were already dead." and, "I don't deny the fact that I kill and steal, but under my boss's orders whom I know nothing of." _Life _in prison? The impact crushed Jack's insides to smithereens. He was only 18! As guilty as Jack felt, he did not accept his fate the least bit, he didn't like it and wanted out. Especially the fact that he didn't kill those kids.

But one thought in particular struck Jack odd; What about the Mysterious Man? Of course, all of Jack's belongings had been confiscated from him, including his phone, and he couldn't contact his now ex-boss nor could his ex-boss get a hold of him. But Jack knew that the Mysterious Man had stabbed him in the back somehow. This was his doing, and Jack needed to get out for he felt that something else was brewing 'behind the scenes.'

When Jack thought about what this entire motive was, his mind always trailed back to the children. One of them now at least; Jamie Bennett. Of course, Jack's mind was very could at solving puzzles and uncovering mysteries so it was custom of him to trace down the facts to identify and determine the solution... and it all came down to that ten year old.

It was like chess; Jamie was the opposing teams king, the Mysterious Man was the player on the attacking team and Jack was the Mysterious Man's chess pieces. All the other chess pieces on the opposing team were all the other crimes Jack had committed and overcome to finally get his hands on the king. But sadly, crime was not a mere chess game, it was real life and the reason why the Mysterious Man was after poor Jamie was unknown, but that's what Jack needed to know.

Jack's deep thoughts were interrupted when a tall and bulky guy grabbed him and (pretty much) dragged him down the hall to his sell.

"Yo man! Watch it..." Jack said as he tried to squirm out of the man's iron grasp but to no prevail. Jack glanced at the guard's nameplate; 'Aster' "...Aster." Jack sneered.

Aster was a tall, bulky strong man. Australian, 6'1, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi, very short tempered, quick to attack and judge... your typical bad ass, like Jack. Aster had raven black spiky hair (similar form of Jack's except for the obvious duality in color), evergreen eyes that were in slits, a strong jaw, blue inked tattoos covering much of his body, and a belt holding a club and a pistol. And by the look of the badge the guard proudly wore on his chest, he was the top guard.

"Knock it off ya bloody show-pony! Never seen a guard like me, yer never getting out, mate..." Aster snarled at Jack as he shoved him in a cell, causing Jack to stumble inside. "Have fun in there for the rest of your life, asshole." Aster spat before slamming the cell door shut locked before he walked off.

Jack barged up to the cell door and rattled it before giving up and tossing himself on the bed with defeat. _That escalated quickly... _Jackson thought as only two days ago he was as free as a bird. He was outraged and Jack wanted to find out more, but he was stuck here forever. It was over for him. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He needed to get out of this god damn cell, but how? Well, for starters, Jackson was forced to share a cell.

"Hey." Came a voice from the other side of the cell.

Jack hadn't even took notice of the person he was going to share his eternity with -no, not that way-, but Jack had to admit, he was not disappointed with his partner.

Her name was Tiana Queen, that's all Jack knew. Pretty Asian girl from the south by the look of it. Fair tan skin, shaggy black hair that bobbed at her neck, dyed a yellow, green, and a little bit of blue... _wild. _She would look stunning in an equally wild skirt and tank top but she was forced to wear a white jumpsuit, but she still looked pretty sexy. (Jackson had to wear an orange jumpsuit and he looked hideous.) Tiana had a nice body and a dazzling smile as well to go along with her emerald glittering green eyes with long lashes. She was a bit on the short side as the top of her head nicked Jack's chin. But she was dashingly beautiful.

"Are you Jackson? The dude with the high crime profile and murderer of five kids?" Tiana asked with no emotion except for the obvious pitch of a question.

"Uh, yeah." Jack said, equally un-emotionally.

Tiana snorted. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten caught! Seriously? A kid? Wow..." She whistled sarcastically.

Jack bared his teeth and bolted to Tiana's corner. "Look it, I didn't mean to get those kids in hell. I didn't even kill them! I was assigned a job to, but they were already dead. I need to get the hell out of here." He said in a low voice with stern eyes.

Tiana waved her hands in surrender. "I got ya, I got ya, chill!" She informed casually as she snuck out of her trapped corner. "Look it kid, we all have our sad stories. I was under a cooperation too and got stabbed behind the back. You think you have it bad? I've been trapped in this hell-hole for two years, since I was fifteen. Not pretty." Tiana vented, letting out some emotion as she kicked the bars with aggravation.

"What's your record?" Jack asked sheepishly yet with strong curiosity.

Tiana strode over towards Jack and smirked while she leaned into his chest and face. "I'm an assassin." She whispered with a giggle.

Jack frowned, but eventually it turned into a smile. Jack really never enjoyed being a criminal; stealing and killing, but Jackson could not help but find a strange and peculiar beauty to Tiana. Her record had not dampened his expectations and view on her. What she did seemed appalling, Jackson couldn't agree more, but he also found it to be very likable. And all that Jack knew was that assassins were pretty awesome at their job and could really kick ass. What a girl... he'd have to challenge her sometime! (Although he'd win of course, but go light on the lady...)

"Of course then one day I got jipped as my boss turned his attention to someone else and then sent me on a mission to blackmail me. A whole different story, not really worth our time." Tiana informed nonchalantly as she shrugged it off.

"But, you should know that we're not alone." Tiana smirked once more. "Come on-" She said as she grabbed Jackson's arm and slammed him into the front cell to grab the man's attention from the other side.

"Was that necessary?" Jack hissed.

"Absolutely." Tiana sneered with glee, not catching Jack's own smirk of approval. "Come on out, Sanderson. We gotta new grean-bean over here." Tiana called out.

Jack braced himself as he expected a large, husky man to appear from the cell. But instead, a short, slightly plump man presented himself who looked about in his thirties. He had spiky, messy, dirty blonde hair and big honey colored eyes along with a wide mouth. He wore striped pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers. He looked tough all around to be honest, for a pudgy guy. He had golden teeth and was smoking a thick tobacco cigarette.

Sanderson nodded at Jackson as he puffed out smoke.

Jack shuffled side to side, waiting for Sanderson to say hello or something. "So, I take it we're skipping the whole; 'hello, nice to meet you,' part of the conversation?" Jack said, a bit ticked off.

Tiana scoffed and faced Jack. "Don't be expecting him to say anything. Or to even open his mouth for that matter..."

Jack's eyes grew wide, "How come?" He whispered, turning his back towards Sanderson.

"His tongue was cut out." She whispered.

Jack grimaced as guilt pooled inside his stomach. _Yikes. _Jack dare not ask how. He slowly turned around and face Sanderson sheepishly who had a growl on her face with his arms folded over his chest. "Sorry." Jack said as Sanderson rolled his eyes.

"Hey, is your nickname Sandy?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Sanderson frowned and shook his head 'no.' Knowing that the teenager was implying that he wanted to call him that.

"Aw, but don't you think Sandy has a nice ring to it?" Jack teased.

Sanderson, or Sandy, shrugged and retreated behind the wall, unseen. It wasn't like Sandy was a bad person, he had just grown a little cold over the past decade, but deep down he was actually a nice man.

"Well, that wasn't a yes nor a no!" Tiana said cheerfully.

"What did he do?" Jack asked with curiosity, wondering what such a small man could do.

"Sanderson used to be a mastermind in a gangster of thievery and shoplifting. They were all gunned down approximately ten years ago, only Sanderson lived. He's sentenced in prison for life." Tiana explained.

"For life? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Jack exclaimed with shock.

"Well, the things he stole weren't anything tacky let me tell you; jewels, government codes, and other top secret things. And he had been very infamous for it all his life, I'm afraid. He's actually a quiet and nice man at times but can and normally is ferocious. But he's got brains, smart guy." Tiana shrugged again with a light smile on her lips. Jack frowned with disbelief at the 'quiet and nice' part of Sandy.

"I myself am sentenced for life, like you, except I might be able to get a pass, but you can't!" She cried out with glee as she flashed her dazzling smile but with a cheesy intention.

Jackson rolled his eyes in defeat. "Thanks." He spat sarcastically before muttering about women and their bright side to things.

"You're welcome!" She answered, not caring to play along. Her eyes then snapped open as she remembered something, "Oh! There are a few others I want you to meet!" She dashed over to the right side of their small cell and called out to grab the cellmate's attention.

_Joy. _Jack thought after he walked to the side of his cell to meet the person on the right. Well, the couple on the right; a boy and a girl.

"Jackson, this is Red and Glimmer." Tiana greeted.

"Hey." They both said, not really looking up.

First thing Jack noticed was that Red had some serious piercings and tattoos. A hoop on his nose, a hell-bunch of hoops and studs and wires on his ears, two studs on one of his eyebrows that was shaved off, and a pierced tongue. Bold. Red also had some wicked tattoos covering his entire body, not much skin was showing except for his face that was, again, covered in piercings (and a few bare patches of lucky bare skin). But what got Jack was a huge and blistering burn mark on Red's face (covering one blind eye while the other one was a hazel brown), back, and arm. It was overwhelming and intense. Red also had a limp with rich brown, untamed hair. He smelled of alcohol and looked stoned. A tough guy. He was dressed in gray slacks.

Glimmer on the other hand was like a precious rose; rich, gorgeous, flowering with beauty... but with dangerous thorns. Glimmer's light blonde hair ended at her low waist as her hair by then was ghostly blonde and very light and wispy, almost as if it began to vanish into thin air. It wasn't just beautiful hair, it was sick too as all of it was tossed to one side while the other side of her head was buzzed. She had pale ivory skin with stern gray eyes and fluttery eyelashes and bright pink lips. She wore a pink tank top and white baggy pants. She also was extremely seductive looking with her curves and hard glares and other attractive gestures.

The duo were tall, thin, and sinister looking.

"Red and Glimmer are both in here for life as well. Red's nineteen and is a drunk and addict, a serious law breaker, and terrorist attacker. Planting bombs, gunning down places and setting the dang thing on fire." Tiana said with great enthusiasm as all Jack could realize how Red got all those scars and burns. "And boy, can he drive a car!" She whooped, but she then looked at Glimmer as her features dampened and darkened. "Glimmer over here is eighteen and a rapist," Tiana sneered and then shuddered- "and was abusive to children." They could hear Glimmer snort. It was clear that Tiana and Glimmer shared some sort of rivalry. "And the two are lovebirds." Tiana informed Jack in a whisper.

Without saying a word to Jackson, Red and Glimmer sauntered away and slouched on the bed together. Jack puckered his lips with boredom as a "seriously?" expression crossed his face. What an interesting duo.

"One more." Tiana winked. Before she could get a head start, Jack was already literally one step ahead of her as they both made their way towards the left.

"Hey Flora! Come on out!" Tiana said to the figure in the distance.

A girl emerged from the shadows. Jackson immediately jumped at the girl as she looked like a mere fifteen year old, which she was. Flora. Flora was African American, short, and strong looking. She in fact was Glimmer's sister, but not by blood. They were stuck together at a young age. Flora was charged for life in prison as she was a master drug dealer, planter, and stow-away. Flora had scraggly red hair that was crimped tight into a braid. Freckles covering her face as her eyes were black pits. She wore a navy blue T-shirt and black pants. Tiana also explained that she had a forgiving side but mostly her rotten side showed. Mistaken child...

"Red, Glimmer, and Flora ganged a while back and called themselves the Seasonal Siblings. Hear of 'em?" Tiana asked Jackson at the end.

Jack just shrugged, it was a lot to process.

"And by now you've noticed we've been sentenced for life and seek revenge- we want to get out." Tiana stated.

Jack looked up at her as he noticed Sandy, Red, Glimmer, and Flora watching him behind their bars.

"We are willing to help you get out. Only if you take us with you... and gain our trust." Tiana finished.

Jack smiled lightly and nodded. Maybe this wasn't so bad! Or was it?

* * *

**There is is everyone! Yush, before Thursday!XD But, sorry if there are mistakes and it's rushed, I promise I'll look it over. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the little introduction to our main characters! Please leave a review as the (already) support is much appreciated:) And 14 year, here I come!;) Thanks again! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Rivalries at Recess

**A/N: Hey world, it's SkatingDJ!:) Wow, I have not been on fanfiction in a while, sorry for the delays:( Anyways, WOW, 9 reviews in 2 chapters! XD Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story so far! I sent you all PM's to cover your questions and compliments but I'll jut out some important things (I might do this for all A/N's) here to clarify it for everyone: I put them in all different attires to make it more interesting/appealing and to add to their character. Nick is coming into this chapter(!) OOC but I'm very happy you all enjoy it and it's tolerable, I hope it stays that way! (And maybe less OOC as it goes on...) **

**Guest Review: Sparky**** – Glad you like the OOC and that it's believable, that's what I need:) I'll try to make it less OOC as it goes on. And I'm super happy that you like my style for this story! Means a lot, Thanks!:D **

**Chapter Summary: Nick and Aster are best buddies, Jackson and Red not so much, jobs are assigned (I didn't say to who!), tater tots are troublesome, teeth obsession is a thing, roused up rivalries, a girl fight takes place, and rainbow snowcone sprinkles everywhere! That's right, it's recess!XD**

**!BTW!****: Due to the shocks and my own disliking of Sanderson talking, I changed that... ****_!SANDY CAN'T TALK!_ I changed it everyone! Yeah, so now he can't talk. Go back to last chapter where Sandy is mentioned and you can find out why. But if not, here it is: His tongue got cut out. And- My goodness I know that people in prison probably cuss their heads off but I am going to avoid that since I believe it's unnecessary for this story. (And I'm not fond of the foul mouthiness lol) And a little bit of Maze Runner and I'm not doing accents:/ **

**Chapter Rating/Warning****: T (13+) for slight language and some violence.**

**Pairing(s)****: Jack x Tiana (Tooth) &amp; Red (OC) x Glimmer (OC)**

**Disclaimer(s)****: (Do I have to say it that I own nothing? No I don't. You know it, I know it, but I'ma do it anyways-) I own nothing; ROTG, cover (I changed it), characters, the scenery, etc. Only the plot AU and OC's.**

**Enjoy!:) **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Rivalries at Recess**

Jackson had been dying to get out of his cell.

He had only been in there for no more than 24 hours and was already dying of boredom. How was he going to last even a month? Let alone a decade, and for the rest of his life! Jack paced around his cramped cell, kicking the wall, stretching, napping, carving the wall with a stone, anything. He wanted and needed to get out of this prison asap but had trouble forming a plan. It had to be the elite of an elite plan as well. This wasn't any ordinary prison! This was Guantanamo Bay on Cuba! Captive of the worst of the worst. Top high notched guarded 24-7 with the ultimate security. And even if they (he and his new pals) did manage to escape the prison walls, they had a sea to cross to reach freedom. And even then, the Bahamas (the closest thing from Cuba) would be the first place everyone would look. _Super. _

Tiana had learned to ignore the weird quirks of her handsome cellmate. (Yes, she admitted, he was pretty cute.) She too was like him when she first arrived, but now she had learned to cope. She put up with it as long as he was thinking of a way to get out of here. Sure, the request was quick to come but what else could he/they do? Finally, after three hours of the annoying routine (from eight to eleven in the morning), she had enough.

"Quit making that racket!" Tiana snapped, jolting up from her bottom bunk bed and glaring sharply at the white-haired teen.

Jack huffed, "I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here! And I'm bored out of my mind!" He said as he grasped the metal bars of his cage.

"Well, how on earth are you entirely focusing on getting out of here when you're bored out of your own mind?" Tiana retorted smartly, getting a bit snippy.

Jack rolled his eyes and ground his teeth together in disgust, "Why don't you give me a hand then? I don't see you nor any of my other _pals _helping to conjure an escape plan! Heck, I don't even know the first thing about the base line of the security here!" He yelled.

Tiana just sat on her bed, frowning. Slightly appalled at the sudden attitude outburst.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry." He said. "I'm just frustrated. I didn't kill those kids and I hate it in here!" He hissed under his breath, shocked when he felt a lump in his throat form. He forced it back down. "Can't imagine how you guys must feel..."

Tiana smiled softly and walked over to Jackson and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jackson. I think you actually have a good gist of how it's like. It's a hard-knock life." She sighed as Jack looked up and smiled with her, embracing the sweet moment.

Tiana continued, "Come on, we all have faith in you that we can get out. We all have unfinished business. We'll all work together with this thing. And besides, I think you deserve a break-"

Just when Tiana said it, a bell rang and the doors to all cells opened. Jack's chest fluttered with hope; believing that something or someone hacked into the security system and set them free. But his hope dropped dead when a guard -Aster (with his cocky smirk plastered on his bristly face)- stepped in front of the door and motioned the two cell-breakers to follow.

Lunch time.

**~oOo~**

Jackson and Tiana were guided to the cafeteria with Aster right behind them.

Jack spotted some other prisoners heading off into a certain section of the building. "Where are they going?" He asked, motioning towards spoken prisoners.

"Oh, they're going to their jobs. But those are only for people who are good and have a chance of getting out, but not you two mates!" Aster cackled.

Tiana's features suddenly became baffled. "Hey, I thought you said I had a chance of leaving!" She cried. Tiana had before mentioned that she had a small shot of leaving and her hopes were really high as she too would help get Jackson and her friends out as well... but now that hope was crushed to a pulp and disposed just like that.

"Ha! Not on your Nellie! You're bloody joking if you think so!" Aster chortled.

Tiana scoffed and blinked in shock as well as Jackson. Not for the sake of himself being one step backwards from leaving, but for Tiana's as well.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jack snapped.

Aster did not like that statement. His evergreen eyes became slits as his chest expanded. "And why's that, Frost?" He asked calmly, but with utter evilness.

Jack stepped up to Aster, equally as pumped, but his eyes still only met chin level with the man which was slightly intimidating (Aster being 6'1 and Jack only being around 5'11 or even 5'10). Jack pointed an accusing finger at Aster's chest, "You or somebody told Tiana that-"

_SMACK! _

Jackson stumbled backwards and cradled his cheek where he had just been hit. It wouldn't have hurt as much if Jack had expected it and if Aster wasn't so incredibly buff. But that honestly hurt quite more than it should have for a boy who lived on the streets almost all his life.

"Back off!" Tiana spat in Aster's face who was just about ready to go in for the kill.

Aster licked his lips and resisted the urge to punch Tiana as well. "Alright then. But you, Frostbite-" He pointed at Jackson with burning eyes, "no lunch! I've got my eye on you! And you-" He then shifted his finger and gaze towards Tiana, "if I see your pretty face get in my way again, I swear to the Moon I will not hesitate to punch. Understand?"

Tiana nodded with a solemn yet stern face as Aster began to stomp off, letting off steam. Once he was gone, Tiana spat on the ground. "I won't hesitate to punch either!" She remarked before walking over to Jack.

"I can take care of my own problems." Tiana sneered with her hands on her hips. Jack looked up at her with slightly betrayed blue irises. "I mean; don't do it again. I don't want to see you get hurt." She clarified.

"Thanks." Jack replied and sighed.

Jackson marched over to a table and slumped down on the bench next to it, his cold hand (he was a perpetually cold person) leaning against his jaw and cheek with his elbow pressed on the table. _Frostbite? _Jack thought about Aster, _he's got to be kidding me... _Jack warily opened his eyes to see Red and Glimmer ferociously snogging each other while each others hands ran through each others hair; Jack frowned. His eyes wandered over to Sanderson and Flora having a pleasant chat, meaning that Flora was doing all the chatting. He wondered what they were talking about, seemed like an intense conversation of; _the nodding_ (from Sandy)...

"Here, you gotta eat something." Tiana said as a tater tot was shoved in front of Jackson's face. Jack hadn't even notice Tiana sit back down next to him.

Jack held out his hand and caught the little golden ball of food. He sniffed; _greasy, but pleasant. _He examined it; _rough, crispy, warm, a nice golden color- not too brown or uncooked... _But, what was it? "Um, what is it?" Jack finally asked.

Tiana had been staring at Jackson with one eyebrow raised. "Is there a bug on it?" She questioned, thinking that Jack couldn't possibly be mentioning the tater tot itself...

"No," Jack huffed, "t-this food!"

"It's a tater tot, Overland. A small fried potato." Tiana said slowly.

"If you happen to call me by my last name, _Frost_ will do. And you don't have to say _Jackson _all the time, Jack is just fine and dandy!" Jack said cockily before he popped the potato into his mouth.

He chewed. His eyebrows raised as a greasy yet delicious sensation came to his tongue. But- something this good had to have a catch, right? "Not poisonous, right?" Jack questioned, his munching slowing.

"No." Tiana scoffed.

Jack swallowed. "Sorry, I'm just kinda skeptical with eating. Can't trust everything you find in a garbage can, can you?" Jack had some pretty horrific tales of food frenzies back in the day, before the Mysterious Man (his boss) was able to give him enough money to actually get something. But even then...

Tiana smiled softly, feeling a small pang of guilt in her stomach. Being an elite assassin, she had everything paid for her and she lived a very well life. Except of course for her tough back-story but that's something she'd definitely rather not talk about. She lived in a mansion, had a sweet ride, many servants, and had everything paid for. Being paid to kill continuously had it's virtues. Tiana may be sassy and ferocious, but she never had to live the life of a gangster and did have a caring, mature, and soft part in her heart. A true lady was within her, somewhere. Her first days in prison were rough, but she decided to keep that to herself (for now).

Tiana was zoned out completely before she heard the pet-peeve sound of a tongue squeaking against teeth. Her emerald eyes trailed over towards Jack who was trying to get a sliver of potato out between his teeth.

Let's just call it; Tiana's Tooth _Thing_

Tiana had an obsession with pearly whites. Her own teeth being a perfect set of tops and bottoms. Without second thought, her small hands dove for Jack's mouth as she flicked the piece of food out between his teeth. But, to her lovely surprise, Jack's teeth were beautiful! She kept searching as she stared in awe of his extremely white teeth. They were even whiter than his hair! They sparkled like freshly fallen snow...

Jackson just stared at Tiana in horror. "EEAAUGGHH!" He moaned as loudly as possible and pulled back, clamping his mouth shut. "What was _that?" _

"Sorry!" Tiana sang with girlish glee, "I have an odd obsession with teeth. Yours are beautiful!" She smiled her own bright, toothy grin.

Jack smirked.

"My code name was, unsurprisingly; Tooth Fairy. Tiana 'Tooth Fairy' Queen." Tiana explained.

"Mine was Winter Spirit. I dyed my hair to match. Jackson 'Winter Spirit' Overland Frost. It's pretty long!" Jack joked.

The two smiled at each other before a slew of guards filed out into the cafeteria and took the prisoners outside; Recess.

**~oOo~**

Jackson panted heavily and rapidly blinked when the harsh sunlight flooded through his eyes. There was no window in his cell so this was the first time he saw daylight in a while. He looked around; he and many other prisoners were trapped in a barbed-wired, fenced cage. Jack ran up to the fence as close as he dared, seeing that the fence was electrified and the guards would shoot him dead if he got another step closer.

The whole perimeter of the Guantanamo Bay Detention Camp was a pentagon, the outside surrounded by a maze of electrifying fences, top notch armed guards on field and in guard towers, and the whole jail was shrouded by an unknown forest. And then the dangerous sea. God knows what other methods of guarding this camp used? Mines? A force field beyond the forest? It made Jack's stomach drop. This was impossible! What made his so-called friends have so much faith in _him? _Had they ever tried to escape just themselves?

"How do we get out of here?" Jack whispered to himself, finding his hope all wash away.

Jackson sighed and bowed his head down he strolled back to the camp. He picked up a cigarette that was on a table and lit a match. He lit the cigar, before inserting it into his mouth, he looked up and saw Tiana in all her perfect glory. Jack then thought about her teeth obsession. As weird and appalling as it was, it still seemed to have a fitting part of her. Jack looked down at his cigarette and frowned. Smoking was bad for your lungs and health and general... and teeth. Besides, Jack wasn't addicted full on to smoking, he did it occasionally to look tough. So quitting for _reasons (Tiana, cough-) _won't be that hard, starting; now. Jack threw the cigar on the ground and squashed it to a pulp. (Anyways, having a heart attack from smoking is not how Jackson wanted to go.)

Jack finally slumped down on the bench and smiled warmly, his dreamy eyes watching Tiana. Tiana was hanging around a couple other guys... suddenly, a surge of heat coursed through Jack's chest as his heart-rate sped up. Jack soothed himself down and remembered to breath. What was that feeling? No- it couldn't be; jealousy? Fine, Jack had to admit that he had a small (maybe medium) crush on his cellmate but he had no reason to get defensive about her around other guys! He barely even knew her for a day yet! But he did know that she was damn hot and had a heart... and-

"So, are we now calling the newbie here Pretty Boy? That was fast!"

Jack blinked out of his daydreaming as he faced the voice and blushed madly to his utter humiliation.

Red, and Glimmer and Flora.

Glimmer snorted with a smirk, "Aw, he's so cute and skinny and weak!" She teased as her little sister (Flora) cracked her knuckles.

Jack stood up and furrowed his brows, his hands balling up into fists.

Red whistled, grabbing the courts attention before returning his smirk to Jack. "You wanna pick a fight, do ya?"

Jack winced, realizing what he had gotten himself into. Along with tattoos and piercings, Red had some bulk to him.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!" _Came the chorus of cheers from the prisoners. The prisoners then began to move around in a circle, creating a barricade.

Jack couldn't back away now.

"Try to last more than five seconds without me kicking your ass out of the reign." Red sneered. "Ready?" He huffed.

Jack curtly nodded.

Red plowed headfirst into Jackson as Jack stumbled backwards into the crowd who just pushed him back in. Jack didn't have any time to recover before he was punched in the gut and kicked in the back and onto the ground. He earned another kick in the ribs before Red backed off. Glimmer and Flora snickered and giggled like sister gossip. Sanderson just stared. Tiana wanted to jump in and help but she stayed put. The other prisoners rooted for Jackson to get up.

"Get up, Pretty Boy! That was just a warm up!" Red hollered.

Jackson gritted his teeth and jumped up, brushing the dust off of his jumper. "Stop calling me Pretty Boy." He addressed. Seriously, it was getting on his nerve and it was very embarrassing.

The crowd 'oohed' as Red smirked. "Well, what about Chicken?"

_Great. _Jack fought down the blush and tried to block out the laughter. Jack charged at Red, aiming for his stomach. Red tanked the hit and kneed Jack where ever he could hit him, which ended up being his collarbone. Jack released his grip and threw a punch and hit Red square in the jaw. He threw another one, Red blocked it and twisted Jack's arm just enough so it hurt (nothing serious). Jack took this opportunity to throw another punch with his other arm which landed on it's target.

After some hustling, karate punching and kicking, and cursing, Jack finally manage to push Red on the ground.

"How's that for a Chi-" Jack's sentence was cut off short when Red unexpectedly broom-sweeped him.

Jack fell hard on his back, his head hitting the ground. Red straddled over him and began punching him like there was no tomorrow. Jack accepted the worst was ready to wait it out when something threw Red off of him. Jack scrambled to the side to catch his breath when he saw Tiana giving Red a piece of her mind.

Just when Tiana was about to finish things off, Glimmer came to her boyfriend's rescue.

"Get away from him, Tiana!" Glimmer threatened.

"You don't tell me what to do... slut." Tiana growled, muttering out the last word.

"Bitch." Glimmer said right before she went in for an attack.

Glimmer was feisty and could give powerful slaps and kicks (skills honed from her work), Jack would give her that, but Tiana was the queen. She was a seasoned assassin after all. She was the definition of martial arts. Swift as hell punches, karate kicks, slaps, and cool dodges and even back flips that easily took down her rival while dazzling the crowd (Jack guessed by now that Glimmer and Tiana fought quite a bit and were enemies) and won her the cat fight. Jack did not want to see what Tiana could actually do with a weapon... (or did he? Wink!)

"Hey! Break it up!"

Tiana gave one last shove at Glimmer before the two were separated. Aster took a hold of Glimmer and set her on a bench while another man (who was the one who hollered) shoved Tiana back into the crowd.

The other man was huge. A mammoth, taller than Aster, and much more chunky too... although most of it was fat. Jackson raised an eyebrow, how old was this guy? In his sixties? (What was he doing here?) He had a white beard, thick brown eyebrows, and red face. Big boots that matched a thick belt which held up a pistol and his pants. Over his black T shirt was a thick dull red fur coat. The nameplate read, "Nick" and the badge read, "Head Guard."

"Shoo shoo, you wild haired showoff." Nick ordered in a gruff voice, which was noticeably Russian.

Tiana snorted and wrestled out of Nick's grasp before defiantly stomping off into the crowd, giving a last hurrah with the flourish of her multicolored hair.

"Good show, Nick." Aster smirked and patted the man on the back.

"Same to you, old friend." Nick commented as the two began to head back to the camp, their arms hanging over each others shoulders as they wore big grins on their faces.

The relationship made Jackson chuckle and gag at the same time.

"You should have seen those two back in the day." Tiana smirked as she stood next to Jackson with Sandy by her side. "Aster... oh, that was an embarrassing time! He was so goofy, wore glasses, and he wasn't all that hardcore! Nick was your typical drunk Russian and was a very ravish person, surprisingly." Tiana stifled a giggle while Sandy did a silent chuckle that honestly looked _nice. _

"Um, are you not tired?" Jack asked with astonishment as Tiana was not out of breath the least bit from her duel.

"Hell no, that was child's play." Tiana smiled.

"But damn, what's up with those three?" Jack asked, not needing to indicate who the three were.

"Like I said Jackson, we all have our stories. All to be revealed with time." Tiana said as Sandy nodded with her.

A horn blew and the prisoners were hustled back to their cages.

Tiana lied down on the bed, preparing for a nap while Jack sat on the top bunker, pondering the impossible escape.

"By the way, Jackson, a plan is forming, we'll be out in no time."

This sparked a smile on Jack's face. He wanted to ask more but he didn't push it for now. He simply corrected, "Call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack." Tiana replied softly before drifting off to sleep.

Jackson lied down on his bed and shut his eyes, a content emotion resting on his face.

* * *

**There you have it everyone. I know not much happened, just some filler stuff to get to know everyone. More action will be happening. As you can see, I'm trying to fit everyone to their true personalities. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and again, sorry for the delay.**

**Remember, Sandy cannot talk (his tongue got cut out)! And from now on, I'm just going to write 'Jack' instead of 'Jackson' and 'Sanderson' just 'Sandy' from here on out. By the way, if you have any information on prison or whatever, please let me know:) PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think!;) Till next time, Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Fearing Mother Nature

**A/N: Hey world, SkatingDJ here!:) Back with the fourth chapter! Now, reason I haven't updated this story in a while was because of the fact is that it's gonna get tricky... and mostly very unrealistic. I mean, they're escaping Guantanamo Bay's Detention Camp; Nobody's done that before so I really don't have any examples to base this escape off of:/ So warning; the escape is gonna be really stupid easy but of course this has to go so don't kill me:p So the research was REAL. Any examples or help would be great but don't make it too real so that the government doesn't come kill me, and don't get any ideas! I'm warning you! This is a story and would never ever work! It's just a story government, just a story...**

**Chapter Summary: Sandy and Flora have some ideas to escape and a new ally is brought into the picture. The Rainbow Snowcone sprinkles are coming by the dozens and who doesn't like Jack Frost angst?**

**Chapter Rating/Warning: T (13+); Swearing and mild suggestive romance**

**Pairing(s): Jack x Tiana (Tooth) &amp; Red (OC) x Glimmer (OC) **

**Disclaimers****: I own nothing! Nada! (except for my OC's):p **

**Enjoy!:) **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Fearing Mother Nature**

The next week during lunch hour, Jack sat next to Tiana along with Sandy, Flora, Glimmer, and Red. The group sat as far away from the guards as possible (most notably North and Aster who were together) while also keeping their distance from other prisoners. They selected their table and huddled around as best as they could without looking suspicious. It was easier said than done, they had already caught some prisoners' attention but they were luckily too self-centered to care. This was the first time the friends-more like allies got together in one place... being that Sandy and Flora wanted to discuss the escaping plan with the rest of the group... part of it at least.

Sandy made a motion with his hands that said, 'keep your voices down' as everyone halfheartedly nodded. The little middle-aged man reached into his jumper pockets and discreetly pulled out a napkin that had the drawing of the base of the Delta Camp while glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

"Listen up," Flora said in a hushed voice.

Jack's eyebrows raised; he did not expect Flora's voice to be so soft yet so stern at the same time. This was the first time he had heard her voice. Right now, her determination altered her vocal cords as her voice was a mellow soft dark hum and had a hint of raspy gruffness at the same time, it was harmoniously interesting.

"The Delta Camp stretches long across Cuba, but luckily we are right south to the Caribbean Sea so longitude doesn't matter. north is more land, which would be easier to _cross _but it's much more dangerous, we'd be caught far too easily. Sea is our best bet." Flora said as she pointed at what base they were kept in Delta and then notified how far on land north was versus the sea.

Nobody saw or heard Jack gasp and his hands slightly tremble at the mention of water.

Tiana cut in and spoke in a hushed voice, "But while traveling on sea, obviously going east would be quickest but it's unnecessary and wasting time as we have to go all the way around the tip of Cuba, where we could easily trek through land and save half of the time it would take us by sea."

"And get caught like I said?" Flora countered immediately, "We almost have a hundred percent chance getting caught that way. By sea, there is also the option of them considering us dead and they'll give up and announce us deceased."

"Exactly. There's a good chance of us actually drowning... Do we have to travel by water?" Jack pointed out (the obvious) with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, duh. Are you afraid of drowning or death or something?" Glimmer scowled. Jack only rolled his eyes and snarled. _He was traveling with this bitchy woman? Sweet Jesus... _

"But I mean," Jack continued, grasping onto last hope, "with weapons from Emily, we can trek on land, can't we? By night where no one can see us? Or Emily could pick us up north!" Everyone gave Jack a, _really? _Look before they turned their attention back to the conversation, none of them seeing the flicker of sadness and fear in Jack's ice blue irises; let's just say that Jack _did not _like water.

"We could just as easily die on land." Flora informed. "There's a town right beyond these fences. People could spot us and turn us in where we'd be executed, or they'll just kill us or we could be poisoned or attacked by a wild animal. Going by sea is the safest and smartest. Hell, both options have the option of dying."

"Great idea! But here's a thought: Where would we even get a boat?!" Glimmer exclaimed with utter disgust. "Cause there's no way we're using life jackets or whatever! That's a hundred and ten percent of us drowning within the first mile!"

"Don't f'ing dis me, sis." Flora grumbled, Glimmer was about to slap her when Sandy held her back. "I gotta plan." Flora clarified, she leaned into the group, "I- I mean we, meaning Glimmer and I, have a good friend, well- more like godmother-"

"No shit, Flora!" Glimmer scowled and dramatically face palmed her forehead.

"Godmother?" Tiana asked, "I thought you just had Glimmer, you had-"

Flora cut Tiana off, "She wasn't a great godmother, we only saw her like, twice a year. More if we were fortunate. But she's really good for this and quite frankly the only thing we have. Her name is Emily Jane Seraphina Pitchiner, code named Mother Nature because-"

Tiana cut Flora off this time out of thrill as she realized something, "Wait, _the _Mother Nature?! One of the top female undercover spies in the world?! Code named such as she has the best methods of travel in land, air, and sea?!"

"Yeah, that's her." Red said. "When I first met Glimmer and Flora, I met Emily and she taught me how to drive really well. That's why I'm so good at it; she taught me how."

"She's a force to be reckoned with I must say. She's excellent at escaping and staying undercover as a spy and she can kick ass, definitely give Tiana a run for her money." Glimmer taunted, her gray eyes glinting with evil at Tiana.

"Excuse me?! No she couldn't! Everyone knows that Miss Pitchiner lacks in the combat side. You just said that to get at me... you b-" Tiana cut herself off with a frustrated sigh, she wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing.

"Anyways, if I could get a hold of her, she can provide our means of travel at least till we get to the Florida Keys. We just have to get to the sea and I have to get a hold of her first. I can request to meet with Emily with that five minute meet up thing, I can somehow secretly tell her what we need." Flora explained.

"Cool, but Delta records all those meetings. How do we get tell her without Delta knowing?" Red asked smugly.

"Well, as we know, Sandy is super intelligent but he specializes in technology!" Flora cheerfully said, her soft voice pitching up.

"Great, I hate to spoil the party, but _where are you gonna get the technology?" _Jack said with exasperation. Sandy would have to create technology to bust the recording system to the meeting call room without technology, maybe Emily could send some _(secretly somehow) _but they had to talk to her first without Delta knowing what they were really after... but how were they gonna do that without some tech first!?

"She can read lips, dumb ass." Flora spat, making Jack jump, "We don't need any technology until after I talk to her and convince her to get us some for the escape."

Jack threw his hands up in surrender. The way these people were treating him was ridiculous. He was just about ready to give up or just kill himself all for the sake of having to deal with these assholes!

"Everyone got that?" Flora asked, the gang nodded. "Alright, Part 2: The Escape. Delta is what we expected. It's not much but it's still a challenge nonetheless."

"So you're gonna request the stuff we need to Emily?" Jack asked delicately.

"Right." Flora replied, Jack sighed with relief as no one got mad at him this time. "All we need is some technology to shut down some stuff and some weapons. Sandy can sort out the technology stuff and we're good to go!"

"That simple?" Jack remarked, cause this sounded really easy!

"Whoa there! Easier said than done! Hear me out!" Flora barked. That was the last straw; Jack wasn't asking any more questions. "South beyond these walls is a maze of electrocuted fences. Guard posts are posted within eyesight of each other. Guard patrol and camera systems are up 24-7. After we cross the fence, there's a layer of mines rimming around, we have to get around those. Then there's a thin woods beyond that before the sea. But this takes time.

"It will take time and precise timing on Sandy's part to hack into the Delta system and shut down the cameras, electric fences, the doors to our cells, the search lights on the guard posts, and the mines. That will be the most difficult part, difficult, but less physically dangerous. However, the moment Sandy gets the systems shut down, we have to _move our asses. _The haul will be real as we will only have six minutes before the tech is up again and obviously every guard in the freaking camp will be on to stop us."

"Sounds like a plan, when do we start?" Tiana asked.

Flora said, "I'll give a request to talk to Emily this afternoon and next week is when I can meet up with her so-"

"But won't they know Emily is Mother Nature? One of the top spies in the world? Isn't that extremely fishy? Regardless of the fact that they won't hear the true discussion and that she's your godmother..." Jack forcefully asked, he had to.

Glimmer spoke this time, "She's retired and all her files have been burned and all data of her existence as Mother Nature has been wiped out from this planet, so when they look her up, they won't figure it out. And besides, her real name was a secret back then."

Jack nodded and choked out. "So are we clear?" Flora asked finally, shoving the napkin into her jeans.

"Yeah." Everyone softly chanted, except for one.

Jack gulped and shuddered. There was a reason he flat out didn't like water. As Jack thought of the sea, it almost made him cry as painful memories played to the front of his mind. Water had a little something to do with how Jack became who he was. Back in the day when Jack was just an innocent, normal boy, he had a sister. One day, the two went ice skating on their frozen outdoor pond to have fun, something they rarely had. Jack tried to save her, but he couldn't. His beloved sister fell through the ice and drowned. It just happened so suddenly, one minute the ice was thick and fine, the next it was thin and cracked. Jack tried to run to her, but it was too late and his last family member died before his teary eyes. Ever since, Jack had been afraid of water and drowning.

Red watched Jack's expression with disgust... and a hint of worry and curiosity. After all, Red wasn't made of stone, he had a little beating heart too, somewhere. _But what was going through that kid's head? He looked ready to cry!_ Ugh, there was no way he was going to escape this bloody jail with someone who cried at random! "Tch, why do we have to bring him?" Red spat, snapping Jack out of his trance. Everyone gave him a glare, including Jack. _Seriously, what was this dude's problem about him? _

Red was about to start getting extra pissed when (luckily) it was 'recess' and the guards escorted everyone outside. The girls once again went off, chatting with second hand acquaintances. Except Flora went to a corner, took out a lighter that was sitting on a table, and burned the napkin containing the Delta's base while Sandy was getting a good look at the perimeter and base defense's. Jack looked around again and saw Red staring at him with what looked like... curiosity? The two stared at each other before Jack made his way over to him.

"What's up?" Jack asked with a hint of attitude.

"What's up with me?" Red asked, baffled, "What's up with _you? _I saw you ready to cry like a baby back there."

Jack looked down at the ground and gulped. "I'd rather not talk about it." He forced out, appalled when he felt a fierce lump in his throat.

"Too much of a wuss to confess something, Frost?" Red teased.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped, a thin layer of tears brimming the bottom of his eyes, unfriendly memories revisiting and coming to the forefront of his mind. _How he loved his sister..._

Red smirked, he had an odd satisfaction of watching people in pain, being the harsh and cold bully he now was. "Oh come on, what's wrong little one? What were you fretting over? Water? What is it? Can you not swim or something? Oh now that's just sad..."

Red continued to talk like this as his cruel words sank into Jack's mind and pierced through his soul like needles. _StopItStopItStopItStopIt! Shut up! Just shut up! _"I told you to _shut up!" _Jack's thick voice said, growing louder, grabbing attention.

"What's the matter? You can't stand a little teasing? Oh, but what is it with you and water, huh?" Red didn't stop.

Jack couldn't take much more of this. In fact, he couldn't take it at all. Without a moment to loose, the string snapped and Jack hurled himself at Red. Last time, Jack didn't know what was expected from Red so he wasn't on his game, but now Jack was focused and seething with rage. Red wrestled out of Jack's lunge and threw a few punches on his own but Jack nimbly dodged them, being the lanky guy he was. Once Jack found the right moment, he lunged at Red again, straddled him with full wait and began to beat the crap out of his face. Tears flew out of Jack's eyes as Red's struggling died down with every punch.

"Never. Mention. Water. Like. That. To. Me. _Again!" _Jack said as he began to just flat out clobber Red.

The prisoners had gathered around to watch the fight. Sandy, Tiana, Glimmer, and Flora were too scared and shocked to do anything. They wouldn't expect Jack to loose his temper like this. Where was all this hatred coming from? The sound of a whistle was heard and the prisoners (including the gang) scattered, giving the guards full view of the one-handed fight. Jack was too intense in the moment to hear and see the guards charging his way and panicked with fear once they laid their hands on him and pulled him away from Red.

"G-get off of me!" Jack growled, face red with anger and tears as he put his effort into running but he was trapped.

"Oi, what was that mate? We allow a little roughhousin' every now and then but this ain't no exception!" Jack could recognize the Aussie accent anywhere; Aster, "This calls for a punishment!"

Jack's eyes grew wide with fear as his shaking with rage turned to trembling with fear. Realization and reality sank into him as he knew what a Punishment meant in Camp Delta: _torture. _

"N-no! Please, stop!" Jack begged and put a last ditch effort into escaping but Aster was just way too strong.

Aster snickered as his tight gripped, arousing a small whimper out of the teenager, "I have the perfect method for ya, Frost. Afraid of water are ya? Are you familiar with the term Water-boarding?" He quickened his pace towards another part of the field that was a small block of fenced land. Aster opened the gate to the part of land as Jack struggled more.

_Water-boarding? Drowning! He's going to drown me! He's gonna kill me! I am going to die! Oh God, anything but this! Please no! No! Stop! Please stop! Don't do this to me, please! Oh God, oh God, oh God... _"N-no! Stop! Stop!" Jack begged once more.

"Hood 'im." Aster demanded to North who was waiting on the other side of the cage.

Jack's eyes flashed one more time with fear, "N-" His sentence was cut of short as a hooded bag of cloth was forced over his head. Jack squirmed as he felt his hands being tied around his back with a thick rope. Jack was then shoved to the ground as he gagged, unable to catch the wind that was knocked out of him.

"Keep 'im down." Aster ordered to North as the big man pinned Jack to the rocky floor.

Jack heard the slosh of water in a jug and before he knew it, water was being poured down his throat. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath. He couldn't breath! The water unwillingly trickled and choked down his throat, making it raw and making his lungs burn as if they were catching on fire. He couldn't breath! He began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as the water going down his throat wouldn't stop. His lungs ached and burned with water and air loss. It was an awful experience, he definitely would have rather anything but this. It brought tears to Jack's eyes knowing that this is what his beloved little sister had felt before her undeserving death. Was he about to join her the same way? Were they really going to kill him right here and right now? Jack's mind was so hazy that he couldn't tell if he was at peace with the decision or fearful beyond imagination.

But what seemed like a whirlwind of dizziness and an uncanny amount of time, the cloth was peeled from Jack's face. By now, he had almost passed out... and to never wake up. Jack eyelids painfully fluttered open. The Russian above him rolled off of him to give the boy some space. Jack rolled to the side and began to choke up and hurl all the water and bile that was residing at the back of his throat. It felt like salt was being harshly rubbed up and down his throat, it was dreadful. He couldn't even see passed his own tears, and breathing felt so foreign to him.

Although he could make out a figure lean down to the ground and stare at him. The figure then, without warning, raked Jack off of the ground by his silver-white hair, making the teen let out a gargled cry of pain.

"Listen hear," The figure said in an Australian voice which belonged undoubtedly to Aster, "that was my final warning. If ya dare to tread the waters again, I swear to it that ya won't be treadin' for long." Aster then let go of Jack's hair, letting him collapse to the ground in a pitiful heap before giving a good kick at the stomach.

Jack doubled on the ground and curled into a ball, letting out a raspy cough as he wrapped his lanky arms around his abused stomach. He clamped his eyes shut, not daring to look into those evil evergreen eyes as he begged for it to end. Luckily it did. The sounds were marsh and distant, as if he were underwater (he still felt like it), but he could tell that North and Aster were walking away. Jack then heard the sound of the gate of the fenced area opening and two pairs of feet rushing inside.

"Jack?! Can you hear me?!" It was Tiana's voice.

A groan passed Jack's lips. Jack had dealt with some pretty harsh stuff, emotionally and physically, but this was easily one the most disturbing things he has experienced by far. "T-Tiana?" He said, weakly.

"Help him up." Tiana whispered.

"N-no, I'm okay." Jack said as he stumbled upwards. The floor was like an uneven fun house and he didn't even feel himself tipping.

"Whoa there." Jack looked over to see Flora and Sandy, over to his left was Tiana. All three had an uncharacteristically emotion set upon their faces; worry.

"Do you want us to help you back to the cell?" Tiana offered sweetly.

No, Jack really needed some alone time right now, otherwise he felt like he was going to have a meltdown. "No thanks, Tiana. I really need some alone time right now-"

Before the others could protest, Jack blitzed off, somewhat sloppily for that matter. He busted through the door and escorted himself to his cell. He barged through the sliding gate and slammed it shut and locked behind him. Jack furiously kicked and slammed his fists at the walls, screaming in frustration as there was nobody there to hear him. After his hands were cracked and bloody from pounding, Jack tossed himself onto the small bunker, his elbows resting on his knees and hands gripping his hair.

Jack thought during his time here he had done a decent job keeping it together and his emotions and stress under control... but there was a time when that was finally going to bubble to the surface. It started with little whimpers that slowly grew in sobs that completely wracked through his entire body, the kind that made you hiccup and your shoulders shake. Jack didn't know that he had more tears to shed but it seemed like they were unlimited. He didn't understand why he was breaking down like this and he wanted it to stop but he felt like he had no control right this moment.

He didn't even hear the gate to his cell open and close.

"Hey, you okay?" Came a sweet voice. Jack could feel the mattress next to him bend with weight.

"Yeah." Jack choked out as he faced Tiana.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tiana suggested in the sweetest voice, "Flora said we didn't have to go by sea if you didn't want to, Emily could-"

"No, I'm fine. I overreacted." Jack responded modestly.

Tiana stared at Jack with a void expression before answering truthfully, "I don't think you did."

Jack stopped moving as the words hit his ears.

Tiana leaned in and whispered soothingly, "Jack... what happened? Why are you afraid of water?"

Jack didn't answer, only purse his lips and look away. Tiana looked at him with sorrowful eyes, she watched when Jack was tortured, he was just so afraid. She would have never imagined him to react or act like that in general. She always thought of him so brave and kind and playful, not scared of anything, but this just made her heart melt for him. She wanted to stop it but she couldn't, she had no power to do so, and if she said something, she could have made it worse. She wanted to help him and comfort him, if he was up for it.

"I miss her." Jack said suddenly, his voice deep and thick with sobs.

Tiana was so shocked at hearing Jack reply she didn't hear his answer, "What?" She urged sweetly.

"I miss my sister." Jack repeated in a dark voice.

Tiana furrowed her brow. Jack had a sister? Where was she now? What did this have to do with what just happened? "I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said as gingerly as possible.

Jack got off the bed and paced to the other side of the small room, his hands began to tremble and his stuffed them in his jumpers pockets. "Her name was Emma." He began, "She was so adorable, had cute short brown hair, always wore her pretty brown-red laced frock, had three distinct freckles under her right eye that looked like stars, and she was so kind to me." He paused, "It was a few years after our parents died, we were just making by. She wanted to go skating on our frozen pond that day in late winter. I agreed and went out with her, I didn't check to see how thick the ice was-"

Tiana gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth.

Jack shook his head disbelievingly, "One minute the ice was smooth and strong, the next it was weak and cracked. I tried to make a game out of it, she was so young, she didn't quite understand. I tried to keep her happy and unafraid when her skates made each crack larger and larger. I knew if the ice broke and someone was doomed to die, it wasn't going to be her." Jack hiccuped, "I was so close yet so far away. She was one inch to safety when..." Jack couldn't continue.

"The ice broke and she fell in and drowned, didn't she?" Tiana answered softly, Jack shook his head in agreement. "And there was nothing you could do to save her."

"Yeah." Jack said deeply, almost ready to cry again, he went back to the bunker and sat down next to Tiana.

"And you've been afraid of water even since, correct?" Tiana said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes... but I can make it through the escape, It'll be fine." With that, Jack almost had the strong urge to give Tiana a small kiss on her cheek, but refrained himself, causing a moment of silence.

"Hey Jack?" Tiana said.

"Yeah?"

"I know you miss your sister and all, and I'm sure she was a fantastic young woman, but..." Tiana hesitated and leaned in further to Jack, "I'm glad you were the one who survived." Tiana broke into a small, hesitant smile.

For some reason, that seemed to make Jack feel a whole lot better. It made him feel _loved _and _appreciated, _like he was _someone. _He hadn't felt that in a long time. "Thanks Tiana." Jack said sincerely, he needed it.

Tiana huffed with relief, she had said the right thing. She was so happy she could kiss him! _And she did._ With her index finger, Tiana guided Jack's chin to face her and she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. It was bliss, but it only lasted for a split second. Tiana then released herself and climbed up to the top bunk, a contempt smile resting upon her face.

Jack sat on the bottom bunker, staring into space with awe and shock. He delicately traced his lips with his fingers where Tiana had given him Heaven. Even though it was only a little bit after midday, Jack crawled into his bunker and rested his head on his musty pillow. The room was utter crap, he still felt like utter crap, and the situation was utter crap... but right this moment, Jack felt like he was in Heaven. It was a good place to end the day with.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter!:D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it all, a little angst, fluff, and some plot line in one chapter! Hope I did a good job for y'all, but don't criticize me too hard on the breakout:p However, any info would be most appreciated:) But thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review as it is what keeps this thang going! XD Love y'all, make sure to check out my other stories!;) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	5. Preparation

**A/N: Hey world, SkatingDJ here!:) I apologize for not updating this in so many months! 5!? In fact, I really haven't been writing much at all:( School doesn't give me a break and my skating took a whole new turn (check out my profile for details). And I sincerely apologize to you, Theawesomest5. This story is from your request and I really should not have abandoned it for so long. And I know the whole Meeting this is a stretch but please just enjoy chapter 5:) **

**Chapter Summary: Next week rolls around and Flora has arranged a meeting with Emily, AKA Mother Nature. Things are starting to get serious and there's no time for bickering or games. Everything is put into motion and it's just a simple preparation for the most daring escape _ever. _**

**Chapter Rating/Warning: K+ (theme; general) **

**Pairing(s): Jack x Tiana (Tooth) &amp; Red (OC) x Glimmer (OC)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except for my OC's **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Flora was forced to sit in a chair, her hands cuffed behind her back which were attached to the steel rungs on the chair. She growled at the guards as she slouched in her uncomfortable position. On the outside, she was still as gruff as ever, but on the inside, Flora was close to having a heart attack. (1) She was going to meet her godmother whom she and her sister hadn't seen for a year. She definitely wanted (but could not) to chew her ass out for that! (2) Was this plan going to even work? This was the very first step in their escape, and starting now, everything had to be accordingly. If this screwed up, it was over before it even began.

Flora understood the whole concept, but to be honest, the reality hadn't really sunk into her brain yet. After all, she was only fifteen and was still growing up and had an inexperienced mindset of the average fifteen year old girl. But she was more tough than any girl her age, because she wasn't normal, she wasn't average. She grew up on the streets selling drugs, forced to grow up too soon. Sometimes, Flora longed to be normal. To have a mother and father, go to school, have friends...

Flora was snapped out of her thoughts when a figure on the other side of table, on the other side of the glass, sat down.

It was her. It was Emily.

The speaker came on and announced that the two ladies only had ten minutes to talk.

At first, Flora didn't say anything. She didn't even breath.

Emily wore an evergreen coat over a black blouse and brown scarf. Accompanied with that was a black belt with a silver buckle, black leather pants, and black unlaced combat boots. It must have been Autumn. Emily also wore an expensive watch, and some silver rings on her long thin fingers over her pair of black leather gloves. Otherwise, she looked the same as ever; pale skin, thin red lips, long black hair, and an intimidating demeanor. Her eyes were covered by a pair of large black sunglasses and on her head was a large, floppy black sunhat. Probably items from her own clothing line, a cover-job.

Flora scoffed.

_Hello. _Flora began, only moving her lips but not using her voice.

If it was working, the guards should have picked up a _"Hello." _from the voice-over that Sandy had programmed into the control room. To keep the meeting in secret, Flora and Emily were going to have to only read lips. However, the guards couldn't suspect a thing, so their had to be an actual verbal conversation. Sandy was able to get his hands on a radio that he wired to signal to the control room while Glimmer would voice-over both her sister and her godmother (she could actually hit those two voices).

Emily had immediately picked up on what Flora was doing. After all, she had to be called in for an important reason. She guessed this conversation was 'hush hush'. _Hello, Flora. What do you want? _She said back with no voice.

"_Hello, Flora. What do you want?" _'Emily's' voice said in the control room.

_To get out of here, we need your help. _Flora lipped.

"_Just to speak with you, traitor." _

_Is that so? _Emily's lips read.

"_Traitor? What for?" _

_Yes, you owe me, my sister, and my friends an out since you abandoned us. _Flora mouthed back with a sneer.

"_I just wanted to talk to you after you abandoned us and forced us to live on the streets." _

Nothing had happened so far, so the voice over in the control room should be working. _Thank god, Sandy. _

_Very well. I'll help you, I have nothing to lose and I could care less. What do you need? _Emily sighed.

"_I'm sorry, I'm a very busy woman. Not to mention that my step-daughter is a criminal." _Glimmer's voice-over said successfully in the control room.

_We need you to send us some equipment to get out of here and give us a ride out of here on your boat south of here by the docks. _Flora lip-synced.

"_Where the hell were you to raise me and my sister properly? You left us alone and we had no choice! I turned to drugs and my sister turned into a prostitute!" _Glimmer's voice-over said.

Flora and Glimmer had come to an agreement that the conversation should be an argument since it would be more realistic. And it was entertaining the guards so they wouldn't focus too much on the women, just the conversation.

Emily verbally went "ugh." _ Fine. I don't have much to spare you though, nothing fancy, just something to get you out. How about that? I'll hire one of my agents to send all the equipment to you privately. _

"Ugh." _"I was working to get money for you two girls! My job isn't easy, I simply don't have time! Many children have to go through this. I'm truly sorry, but you didn't have to become a drug dealer!" _

_Thanks, will you be able to pick us up by boat near the docks south of here? _

"_I don't care! It's all your fault! I had to support myself and my sister!" _

_That's fine. When were you going to escape? _

"_Why did you even want to meet me!?" _

_A week after you send the supplies. _

"_Just to get the message across." _

_Alright, I'll have them sent to you tomorrow. _

"_Whatever. I'm out of here." _

_Thanks, Emily. _

"_Leave then!" _

_Goodbye, Flora. And I am truly sorry. _

"_Fine! I leave you here to rot!" _

Their time was up. Emily was escorted out of the Camp and Flora was escorted back to her cell, but not before giving each other one final glance. It had successfully worked! Flora actually couldn't believe it! They had gotten away with it! And she was more than happy that Emily had decided to help them. (She knew Emily wouldn't say no or back out at this point since she wasn't that kind of person.) As Flora was escorted back to her cell, she caught the eyes of the gang's and knew that they were in business.

* * *

**Before the Meeting- **

"Where the hell did you find a _radio?" _

"From the prisoner cell next to Glimmer's and Red's. Apparently he had a radio on him and the guards found out and immediately sentenced him to death since radios are an excellent replacement for walkie-talkies."

"So, the dude's dead?"

"Yep, dude's dead. Long dead."

Jack gulped.

"Sandy managed to smuggle the radio, just in case if he needed it for something, like now!"

"Great... but, how's this going to actually work the way we need it to? Flora is already being escorted to the room!" Jack said in a panicked voice.

"Chill, Frost Boy." Tiana replied, who had been answering his questions the entire time. "Glimmer has it under control. She can actually hit Emily's and Flora's voice quite well." Tiana said reluctantly, hating to compliment her nemesis. "She will talk as the conversation and Flora and Emily will just read lips."

"Impressive!" Jack complimented.

Somehow, the batteries in the darn thing had managed to still retain some juice, just enough to live for ten minutes or so. Sandy had wired the electronic to create a specific signal to the control room that blocked the incoming microphone in the Meeting Room and instead re-directed it to the very radio. Nobody knew how on earth Sandy did it with just a mere radio.

That's when precisely two thoughts hit Jack.

"But why do we have to get Emily to do this for us? Why does she have to be the one to break down all the security to get us out? Why can't we?"

Red answered for him, "Sandy can manage hacking into the control room just for this situation without getting caught, even this is risky. Nobody and nothing can hack into the control room to shut down all security and power, from the inside of the Camp at least. Someone from the outside has to do it."

Jack swore that this was the first time Red actually said something to him that wasn't offensive towards him.

"-You should know that."

Jack took that back in a heartbeat.

"One more thing," Jack asked.

"Sure." Tiana replied.

"What about the cameras in our cells right this very second? Aren't we totally busted right now?" Jack said nervously as he hesitantly pointed at the many cameras that did a lousy hiding job in each of their cells.

Tiana patted Jack on the back. "Not to worry, Jack. You know where Sandy kept all his useful secret stash of tools?" Jack nodded (Sandy had shown him this before this event occurred), "Well, he had these cool chip slide-thingies in the stash that are able to be inserted onto security cameras that are able to program a picture of a past recording. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"So right now, we all look totally normal on the cameras?" Jack asked with a hint of amusement.

Sandy gave Jack a thumbs up in response.

"Awesome." Jack drawled.

"Guys, shut up!" Glimmer hissed suddenly as Sandy pressed his index finger to his lips.

Her voice keying the exact tone of Flora and Emily and timing it just perfectly, Glimmer impressively handled the conversation while the rest of the gang stood to the side holding their breaths, fearing that even breathing would be picked up on the signal. They just waited to see if Glimmer would finish without an error, or if they would be awaiting their deaths in at least five minutes.

After ten minutes, nothing happened; everything had gone according to plan. Phase One was successfully complete, their road for escape was being paved nicely. Glimmer turned off the radio and smashed it into nuts and bolts immediately afterwards so that if the guards did pick anything up, they wouldn't be able to trace the source. Sandy then scoured the grimy floor for the damaged pieces, just for reserves and emergencies.

The five of them wanted to laugh and smile but they kept their casual cool as they retreated back to their original places (and as Sandy took the chips off of the cameras) just before the guards escorting Flora had opened the door to their department.

* * *

Exactly one week later, a large box was delivered to Flora's cell door. Leave it to Emily to get it past security. Sandy inserted the chips into the cameras once more before Flora began treasure hunting through the mail.

In the box was just a bunch of clothes. While this was very uncommon and the prison did have a dress code of jumpers, Emily knew the guards would simply figure that a ship of clothes was harmless. Of course, a bunch of black clothes would look suspicious. So, being the clever fashion designer she was, she designed the clothes to be a little trick. It was simple really, have normal colored clothes on the outside, but they were meant to be worn inside out which was all black. Anybody could figure that out, but those silly guards have been cooped up in steel rooms for way to long. Their brain cells were fried a long time ago.

But clothes alone were certainly not going to get them through! The weapons? Well, there is one major thing the guards overlook: the _Box _itself. While they're so busy checking out what's inside, what about the box? It never gets any attention, and that's how it should be! Perfectly stowed away _in _the box were six loaded guns. Professional ones too. Five bullets a second, crazy power and speed, and lots of firearm. There was also a special chip sewn under the cardboard that when the package went through the metal detector, none of the alarms would go off. The box was full-proof.

Also, she had cleverly hidden a note inside one of the guns:

_To the Spring Spirit of the Seasonal Siblings, _

_This should be enough to get out. _

_I will be waiting at The Guantanamo Southern Docks at 12:00 midnight this Thursday morning. I advise you to leave by 11:00 Wednesday night. It should give you enough time to escape the camp and make it through the forest. _

_You have three days to get ready. I can shut down all security systems: lights, cameras, electric fences, mines, etc. All you need to do is get past the guards as quietly as possible, only kill if necessary. Make no mess, no traces. Get rid of everything. _

_Take this note with you, there is a map of the entire Camp on the back. I've drawn out a course and pinpointed exactly where I'll meet you. _

_Good Luck. I'll see you,_

_Mother Nature_

Emily could take care of the rest. But it was the gang's job to make it to the deck

Flora passed the garments of clothing and a single gun to each of her cellmates who checked each product out before stowing them away underneath their mattress'.

For the next three days at lunch, the gang of six would map out their plan for their escape. While it was dangerous, the theory and plan was simple.

There was nothing to do but act normal and wait for seventy-two hours.

Nobody suspected a thing, they were in the clear to freedom.

* * *

**Well that was shit. **

**I'm sorry for the painfully dull and somewhat long chapter, but it needed to get done:/ Kinda filler, but necessary. And I know that radio that was bullshit. But hey, a chapter is a chapter I guess. I'm so, so sorry for keeping you waiting, but please know that I have been very busy and I sincerely hope this will never happen again. Please review as it keeps me around and have a nice day!:) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent (_most recent, _that does not mean _recently_) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one. _

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL _of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
